LAS CUATRO FANTASTICAS
by siv-lunita
Summary: Cuando unas amigas pasan una mala experiencia y deciden un plan para pagar con la misma moneda a sus ex per no se dan cuanta que el verdadero amor esta con la puerta abierta para recibirlas. ONE SHOT.


LAS CUATRO FANTASTICAS.

ONE SHOT

Todo empezaba mal en el último semestre del instituto, mis amigas y yo habíamos regresado de vacaciones de verano las cuales habíamos pasado en diferentes actividades, pero lo que nos llevaría a una misma historia pues aunque no habíamos estado juntas por varios meses prácticamente nos había pasado lo mismo, así que el primer sábado después de regresar a clases habíamos tenido nuestra primera pijamada para ponernos al día de nuestras vidas.

La reunión seria en casa de Rosalie ya que era más grande y su habitación era enorme así que no teníamos ningún problema con los espacios, por la mañana había llamado a mis amigas recordándoles no hacer ningún compromiso y que nos veríamos a las 6 en punto en casa de Rosalie, así que cada una tenía asignado traer algo para la noche de chicas.

Las bebidas le habían tocado a Bella y las papas fritas, Nessie se aria cargo de traer las golosinas así que le recordamos no olvidara los chocolates y las galletas, Rosalie por ser la anfitriona se aria cargo de ordenar pizzas para la cena de media noche y yo me aria cargo de los juegos y el galón de nieve que no podía faltar para complementar la depresión de todas.

Habíamos tenido un mal verano pero no solo teníamos el corazón hecho polvo sino que teníamos que aparentar ser las más duras de planeta, vivíamos en una sociedad donde usar un par de zapatos inapropiados era un delito capital en un instituto donde la mayoría de los estudiantes éramos de un nivel social muy alto, y teníamos que aparentar ser superficiales y de sentimientos de acero.

---- ¿Alice estas hay? ---- me gritaba mi mama del piso de abajo, era obvio que habían llegado a recogerme, baje corriendo la escalera encontrando a una Bella poco pálida y ojerosa con una sonrisa fingida el verme llegar, mi amiga no podía engañarme, de las cuatro yo era más persuasiva, así que me decían de cariño doctora corazón, cosa que no aplicaba para mí misma.

---- Hola amiga no luces nada bien ---- le dije al darle un beso en la mejilla.

---- La verdad amiga no me siento nada bien, acabo de ver a mi ex con su nueva novia y créelo no fue nada agradable.---- Bella hasta poco antes de las vacaciones de verano había sido la novia del capitán del equipo de fútbol de la escuela a la que asistíamos, así que el verla así por Mike Newton era ridículo, ella era una de las muchachas mes populares de toda la escuela pero ella ni parecía fijarse mas allá de las narices de Newton.

---- No te pongas así amiga ese idiota no vale la pena, recuerda que tú eres la chica más solicitada, cualquier chico mataría por una cita contigo.---- ella hizo un puchero y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, la abrace antes que soltara el sollozo.

---- Pero yo no quiero a cualquiera, yo lo quería a él.---- me respondió entre chillidos, no pude evitar que mi propia historia viniera como huracán a mis recuerdos, yo no la había pasado nada bien el último mes de las vacaciones cuando mi novio me había engañado descaradamente con mi vecina y el muy sinvergüenza lo había negado todo, por no aguantar la calentura con esa golfa, ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias pues esa tipa estaba embarazada de James, y me daba mucho gusto que lo fueran a casar para reparar el honor de la familia.

---- No llores Bella veras que el tiempo lo cura todo, en unos meses ni te vas a acordar de lo sucedido.---- cuando dije meses ella lloro más fuerte, trate de consolarla pero solo conseguí que ella se desahogara, después de un rato llegamos por fin a casa de Rosalie, que ya nos esperaba impacienté Nessie ya estaba ahí así que le pijamada comenzaba oficialmente.

Rose ---- ¡HEY! pensé que ya no llegaban, ya le había dicho a Nessie que nos tendríamos que comer nosotras solas todos esos deliciosos chocolates. Jajjajajajja

Alice ---- Ni lo pienses Rosalie estamos aquí para unir un frente común, y además que tenía que consolar un poco a nuestra amiga ella está muy mal hoy vio a Mike con la golfa de Heidi.

Nessie ---- Hay amiguis cuanto lo siento, escucha decir que la llevara a conocer a sus padres en otoño.

Bella ---- ¿Y te dices mi amiga Nessie porque me dices eso que no ves que me duele mucho?

Nessie ---- Lo siento no pensé lo que dije pero si de algo te sirve déjame decirte que Seth me mando a volar justo dos días después de salir de vacaciones así que prácticamente me la pase encerrada comiendo nieve y galletas todo el verano, solo deje de llorar cuando ya no tuve lagrimas, ¿Y sabes que no pienso pasar por eso otra vez? Ya no me importa que toda mi vida estuve enamorada como una boba de el ni que dures tantos años esperando por el cuándo se fue de la ciudad y duro tanto tiempo para volver, sabes me di cuenta que el no valía la pena porque realmente nunca me valoro. Y si me ven con esas caras quiere decir que ya lo supere, no pienso ponerme a llorar como una magdalena en cada rincón, porque eso ya lo hice todo el verano así que chicas esta desde hoy es la nueva y reformada Renesmee.

Rosalie ---- Wooww amiga que decisión la tuya, cuando sea grande quiero ser como tú, jajajjajajja

no es verdad amiga yo la pase terrible también Royce me puso el cuerno desde que empezamos pero el acabose fue cuando fuimos a casa de sus tíos en Italia y la tal Irina una ex de él se le lanzo otra vez sin importarle que yo estaba con él, y saben lo que me dijo el muy estúpido, que él era hombre de muchas mujeres y que no podía estar con una sola, pero lo que me reventó mi control fue que me dijera que yo era la catedral y las demás simples capillitas, quería arrancarle los ojos, clavarle un desarmador en la yugular y saben con que me conforme con destruir su amado porche amarillo, reventé con un bate de beisbol cada uno de ellos y de pasada abolle toda la carrocería y pinte con negro unas letras gigantes que decían INBECIL, no saben la satisfacción que tuve al ver su cara de animal herido cuando por fin vio su adorado auto.

Bella ---- ¿Hiciste todo eso Rose de verdad? ¿Y como regresaste a tu casa?

Rosalie ---- Llame a mis padres y les dije todo lo ocurrido, mi hermano Jasper y su amigo fueron a recogerme a Italia y a pagar el maldito auto de Royce.

Alice ---- ¿Tu hermano esta hoy aquí? Mira que aunque sea tu hermano gemelo debó decir que me encanta es tan bello.

Rosalie ---- No Alice hoy se quedara en casa de Edward mi primo, también tenían una especie de pijamada, pero de puros hombres.

Bella ---- Amigas se me acaba de ocurrir una tremenda y malévola idea.

Alice ---- Vamos amiga dila.

Rosalie ---- Si amiga suéltala.

Nessie ---- ¿Qué tan malévola?

Bella ---- Vamos a pagarles con la misma moneda a nuestros ex novios, ellos pensaron que nunca más tendríamos parejas verdad pues les demostraremos que ni somos sus objetos ni somos idiotas, así que primero comenzaremos un plan, tomaremos deferentes apodos en el MSN y entraremos al chat convenciéndolos de que somos otras personas y que queremos conocerlos, así que cuando sepamos que dejaron a sus respectivas novias por nosotras los mandamos a volar presentándonos ante sus ojos con nuevos galanes. ¿Qué les parece la idea?

Alice ---- debo decir Bella que eres diabólica me fascina tu idea, y yo entro. jijiiiijiijijiji

Nessie ---- Suprema. Yo opino que lo deberíamos de hacer.

Rosalie ---- Acabemos con esos arrogantes machos.

Bella ---- Bien amigas lo primero que tenemos que hacer es buscar los nombres que usaremos en el chat.

Rosalie ---- Yo seré BELU no se me gusta ese nikname

Nessie ---- A mi llámenme AGUSH ni me pregunten porque solo háganlo.

Alice ---- Pues a mi díganme SIV creo que va con mi personalidad corto y sin complicaciones. Jajajjajaj.

Bella ---- Pues yo seré MAI. Y así como dice Alice corto y sin complicaciones.

Nessie ---- ¿Una pregunta de dónde vamos a sacar los galanes nuevos?

Rosalie ---- Eso déjenmelo a mí. Estoy segura que Jasper le encantara ayudarme le guarda mucho coraje a mi ex y sería una buena forma de cobrarse lo que me hizo.

Alice ---- Llamare a mi mama para que me traiga mi laptop, y poder empezar cuanto antes.

Bella ---- Yo tengo la mía en el auto así que manos a la obra.

* * *

*NARRADOR*

Las chicas se pusieron a trabajar crearon un nickname en la pagina del MSN no tardaron mucho para que los cuatro tipos que les habían hecho tanto daño cayeran redonditos a sus pies esa misma noche la pijamada termino cerca de las once de la mañana del dia anterior ninguna de ellas había dormido prácticamente nada así que después de descansar unas horas, se pusieron en contacto atreves de la web Cam.

Todas ellas seguían el protocolo establecido nada de señas particulares y mucho menos direcciones o números de celular, así todo marchaba de maravilla.

A la siguiente semana Rosalie les comunico que tendrían una reunión en casa de Alice para conocer a los cuatro candidatos para fingir ser sus novios ante la presencia de los ex así que todas asistieron muy bien arregladas pues había una de ellas que siempre había dicho lo guapo que era Jasper, Alice no tenia vergüenza de admitirlo.

Por otra parte cuando los chicos se presentaron hubo otra parejita que flecho de inmediato Bella y su nuevo conocido no se separaron en toda la noche tomándose ocasionalmente de las manos Edward era uno de los jóvenes mas e inteligentes del instituto con fama de mujeriego pero Rose que era su [prima decía que eran solo cuentos así que parecía que abría una nueva pareja en el grupo.

Cuando llego Emmett a casa de Bella y se presento con Rosalie ella llevo a las muchachas al baño y les dijo en secreto que Emmett era para ella su porte y musculoso cuerpo era lo que ella buscaba en un hombre, así que ya eran dos parejas seguras cuando se dieron cuenta del interés de Emmett por Rosalie.

La ultima en conocer al aspirante de pareja era Nessie que quedo con la boca abierta cuando Jacob llego bajando de su hummer negro ella miro a Bella y con los ojos acepto que él era un monumento a la belleza masculina, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto así que el quedo encantado con la chica de cabellos rizados color bronce.

Los días pasaron y tal como Nessie la había dicho a Bella que el tiempo lo cura todo, ellas habían olvidado por completo la razón de su ojo por ojo, pues estos chicos que habían conocido se asían indispensables en sus vidas, la primera en formalizar su noviazgo era Rosalie y Emmett ella decía que él era todo lo que buscaba en un hombre fuerte de carácter alegre y de un corazón de oro, ganándosela por completo. Ella también dijo que Emmett no le exigía nada que él la aceptaba tal como ella era y que soportaba su carácter dominante, y que la hacía muy feliz en cuanto al sexo.

La siguiente en la lista fue Nessie con su amor de chocolate como ella llamaba a su adorado Jacob, ellos después del primer día siempre andaban juntos y él le proporcionaba a ella la atención que ella necesitaba pues al igual que él le encantaban los deportes y disfrutaban los domingos tirados viendo la liga nacional sin ningún problema. Ella dijo una vez que él era como un niño pequeño que necesitaba de una persona que lo protegiera pues Nessie era muy controladora y le encantaba prohibirle cosas a Jacob y él lo aceptaba encantado porque ella era su alma gemela.

Alice fue la mujer más feliz de la tierra cuando en una cena romántica Jasper se le declaro ella había saltado por encima de la mesa a sus brazos y no se había dado cuanta que todo el mudo sonreía de su atrevimiento, Jasper había resultado el mejor novio que ella había tenido pues a él no le gustaba todas las cosas banas como los autos lujosos o joyas al igual que ella así que cuando recibieron la respuesta de la universidad de Phoenix se mudaran juntos el próximo año, ella había dicho que la mejor pijamada de su vida se la debía a sus amigas y que juntas formaban el equipo de las cuatro fantásticas.

Bella era la que duro mas en aceptar a Edward como su novio pues ella siempre había dicho que se consideraba un bicho raro que no encajaba en ningún lado, pero Edward con paciencia y amor la había convencido de que no solo era una mujer hermosa, sino que era una persona especial y que como ella no había dos en el mundo.

Que si algún día algunos tipos sin escrúpulos y egoístas les habían hecho daño a ella y a sus amigas había llegado la hora de enfrentar los miedos y levantar la autoestima de cada una de ellas porque no solo eran mujeres inteligentes sino eran sensibles y el amor estaba esperando por ellas con las puertas abiertas que no tuvieran miedo de tirarse de cabeza, que si se hacían daño nuevamente solo tenían que levantarse y poner hielo en la herida hasta que uno nuevo les quemara la piel y siguieran con su vida, pues por eso eran las cuatro fantásticas.

* * *

**_Hola a todas este pequeño ONE SHOT está dedicado a un grupo de amigas que como yo subimos a platicar de nuestras cosas espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios para saber si alguna se identifica con los personajes._**

**_*GRACIAS AMIGAS*_**

**_Por compartir un pedacito de su tiempo conmigo. SIV-LUNITA-SIV_**


End file.
